Dynasty Warriors:Rise Of The Rogues
by Pebblesnuffer
Summary: Lu Kai is taken to the capital of the Wu army for attacking Lu Xun, who is she and what secret past is she running from, and can Lu Xun save her from losing control?
1. Chapter 1

Dynasty Warriors:Rise Of The Rogues

Chapter1:The Attack On The Camp On Chi Bi

Darkness surrounded the camp as night crept on the land. The only light that could be seen was the torchlights surrounding the camp on the banks of the Chi Bi River. Soldiers in red armor with spears patrolled the camp, looking for intruders. Inside the main tent, the stratagist Lu Xun was staring at a map of the region, something bothering him. Up in a archer's nest, someone was also looking at a map. A map of the camp. "If I go here, then I can avoid the guards there", the mysterious person said to itself. Then, it put on a black hooded cloak on that it had bought for this moment. It also strapped a double sheath belt onto its waist, which was carrying two blades where there was a piece of circular steel on the end side of the blade, with cloth wrapped around it so it coul have a better grip for the user.

Then, the hooded figure jumped out of the nest, and rolled to the side of a tent, guards passing right by, but don't see the figure, for the cloak is camoflauge in the darkness. Letting the breath it held loose, it turned and ran around a corner, and jumped into another archer nest. Wrong move. There, looking the other way with his back turned to the figure, was a archer. Slowly creeping up on the archer, the figure grabbed the head of the archer, and in a swift move, snapped his neck. After a moment, it jumped to another nest, and another, until it was in a nest in front of the main tent. It grabbed it Razor Pikes as the figure called them, and jumped out of the nest, and darted into the tent.

There, it quickly jumped onto a support beam and looked down silently, for a guard hurried into the tent. "Lord Lu Xun, one of our archers was found dead in his nest, we have a intruder!"."What?". This was the perfect time to strike. The figure quickly jumped behind the soldier, and sent one of its blades through his chest. After a second, the figure took it out and looked at Lu Xun, who was staring in horror. "You will pay for killing innocent men!", Lu Xun cried, his sabers falling into his hands with a swift movement behind him.

_We are not alone_, the figure thought as it glared daggers at Lu Xun. It then charges, with a blade in front of it. Lu Xun jumped, and flipped so he was behind the intruder, but when he was about to strike, the person ducked and low kicked him, making him fall. It was about to finish him, when his bodyguard knocked the person off balance. The figure crashed into a table. Lu Xun got up and quickly walked over to the figure. He picked up the person with the help of his bodyguard, and flipped the hood over.

It showed a girl with dazed teal eyes and waist-length red hair. "Who are you?", Lu Xun demanded, a saber at the girl's throat. She stared at the dagger and said,"Lu Kai, rogue and daughter of Lu Bu

Please review:)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2:Taken Prisoner, And A Secret Uncovered

"You're Lu Bu's daughter?", Lu Xun gasped. "What of it?", Lu Kai asked, narrowing her eyes. "Nothing, it is just surprising", Lu Xun said quickly. He knew she was deadly, so he had to be careful. He then said,"Why are you here rogue?", he asked. "One, I have a name, two, I came seeking revenge". "What did I do?". "It's not what you did, it's what Wu ingeneral did", she said, sighing. "Well, what did Wu do?"."When I was little, you people attacked my cousin's village, and destroyed it, so she is now acompaning me and my father at our palace". "Hhmmm, well then, we will bring this business to Lord Sun Jian!".

"What?, no!". "Well, why not?". "He might send a messanger to my father". "You mean he doesn't know you're here?". "No, he doesn't, and I intend to keep it that way". "Well, I'm afraid I must tell my lord about this, I am truly sorry, but to be a gentleman like I am, we will leave tomarrow, so you may have a proper rest". "I don't sleep". "...Alright then, we will leave now".

As he turned to the entrance of the tent, Lu Kai quickly said,"But I am tired". Lu Xun smirked at her quick choosing, and said,"Then good night", and left the tent.

At dawn Lu Kai was awoken by guards. She slowly arose, and had her hands binded by rope and her pikes taken away. Helped onto a horse, Lu Xun then told the guards to get her onto a horse. After that was done, they began the long journey to the capital of the Wu army.

17 hours later they decided to make camp. Lu Xun helped Lu Kai off her horse and said,"I will trust you and take the binds off, if you reject my trust, then you may keep the binds on, it is your choice". "...Take them off". Lu Xun took out a saber and cut the binds. Lu Kai felt her wrists, then said quickly,"Thank you...?"."Lu Xun", he said. She simply nodded and said,"I will start a fire". A few minutes later a well-made fire was at the middle of the camp with two tents a few feet away facing each other. Lu Xun had brought some salted meat and veggies with a few pots for the trip. He was putting the things over the fire when Lu Kai said,"I'll do it". He stared at herfor a moment, trying to figure herout, then nodded. As she cooked, Lu Xun studied her expression. _She likes to cook, she seems to take it seriously, he thought to himself. _"The food is done", Lu Kai said simply as she took the pot off the fire. She had made grilled pork and patatoes with broccoli. She gave him a bowl and chopsticks, as well as herself. Lu Xun took a bite, and it tasted absolutely delicious. "How did you learn to cook this well?". "Without a mother, I had to do the chores of a house wife, it was actually kind of fun", she laughed.

"Can I show you something?", she asked. "What is it?". "You must not tell anyone, swear it in japanese".

"...Watashi wa watashi ga hakken shite iru himitsu no dare ni mo iwanai to chikau(I swear not to tell the secret I am about to discover)". "Alright". She looked at the fire and said,"Hi wa, yona dare mo suru koto ga dekimasu watashi ga seigyo suru koto ga dekimasu(fire, allow me to control what no one elso can!)". The fire began to grow and bend with the movement of her hands. "De kami(my god!)". She then snapped her fingers, and the fire went back to normal. "What are you?". "A monster".

PLZ REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3:A Failed Rescue

As Lu Xun and Lu Kai approached the gates of the city, guards came to greet them. "This is Lu Bu's daughter, what is she doing here?", one of them asked. "She will be taken to Lord Sun Jian". "What is the password?". "Kyo higashi no tora wa chi ni heiwa o motarasudeshou(The tiger of Jiang Dong will bring peace to the land!)". "Welcome Lord Lu Xun!", the guard greeted as he opened the gate. After 25 minutes of walking up stairs, she was brought to a room. "Wait here", Lu Xun said, closing the door. She slowly sat on the futon, when she heard,"I'm coming Lu Kai!". All of the sudden, her cousin, Shang Lou came flying through the window in time to land right in front of Sun Jian. "Nice move Shang". "Well resue missions are not excactly my 'expertice', so ha", she said,standing up. she had a circular sheath strapped to her back the held a giant razor sharp steel ring with a was wearing a spaghetti-strap grey shirt with a purple over coat, with purple pants and grey boots. "You planned a escape?", Lu Xun asked. "Honestly, I never knew she was in the area, I thought she was in Yi Ling kicking some Wei ass".

"You both will be held in this roomm until further notice!", Sun Jian declared as he closed the door and locked it. "They never learn do they?", Lu Kai asked as she opened the window door. She then yelled,"Kuki wa, sora no tsubasa ni notte anzen ni watashi-tachi o hakobu(Sky, carry us safely on the wings of the sky!)". They both began to float as they shot out the window. "You're getting pretty good!", Shang Lou congratulated. Just then the alert gong sounded when they heard,"They've escaped, shoot them down!". Shang Lou turned to the accumilating archers and yelled,"Mizu wa, watashi-tachi ni akueikyo o ataeru subete kara mi o mamoru(Water, protect us from all that will harm us!)". A orb of water surrounded them and became as hard as rock as the archers shot their arrows. But then, something happened, and Lu Kai began to faint. As she fainted, they began to fall. "Oh shi-!", was as far as Shang Lou got because next thing she knew, she was eating dirt. Before she fainted as well, she saw a tall figure with head thing that had two pieces of rope on each side.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4:Being Grounded Sucks!

When Lu Kai awoke, she found herself in her room. She saw Shang Lou sitting there, and deided now was the best time to speak a different language than japenese.(A/N:They're speaking Greek!). "Eísai kalá?(Are you okay?)". "Ti nomízete?(What do you think?)". "Syngnómi!(Sorry!)". "Lypámai Lu Kai(I am sorry Lu Kai)". While talking, the guards outside were trying to figure out what they were saying. Inside, their greek friend Nomanai said,"Iíthioi(Idiots)". "Geia sou, aftí eínai ekeínos pou íthele ekdíkisi, den mou!(Hey, she's the one who wanted revenge, not me!)". "Geia sou, aftí eínai ekeínos pou íthele ekdíkisi, den mou!(Because I don't like having to share the battlefield with a enemy killer!)". "Paírneis óti píso(You take that back!)". "Óchi(No)". "Nai(Yes!)". Nomanai then shouted,"Tha sas anaféro dýo ilíthioi skáseis, eísai pligónei ta aftiá mou(Will you to idiots shut up, you're hurting my ears!)".

So Nomanai wouldn't hear them, they again changed their language to Chinese. "Wǒ méi nàme huài(I'm not that bad)", Shang Lou pouted. "Wǒ hái zhīdào nǐ zài shuō shénme(I can still know what you're saying)". "Āiyā!(Damn!)", Lu Kai hissed. "Shìfǒu yǒu yīgè yǔyán, nǐ bù zhīdào ma?(Is there a language you don't know?)", Shang Lou asked. "Vietnamese, but you don't either". Shang Lou and Lu Kai looked at each other, then said,"Đó là khá dễ dàng(That was rather easy)". "Well I think you should know that you're gorunded". "What?". "Lord Lu Bu said and that you will be orking under Wu for the next...he didn't say". Lu Kai looked at her, then said,"Murder", and flopped on her bed. "Being grounded sucks".

Plz review, I allow anonymouse


	5. Chapter5:The Fight

Chapter5:The Fight

Here I am, sitting in a empty room, with a blindfold on, wondering where the hell I was. Suddenly, I heard a door open, and a chair pull up in front of me. I then heard a voice.

"Alright Lu Kai, we've let you into Wu, but we need to know we can trust you, so, you must not use your powers unless told to". "Jigoku ni ochiro(Go to hell)". "Now Lu Kai-". "Watashi wa watashi no chichi wa sen-kai senaka o muchi baai demo, anata ni mimi o katamukeru tsumori wa nai, watashi wa anata no gankona o shiri ni mimi o katamukeru koto wa kesshite naidarou(I am not going to listen to you, even if my father whips my back a thousand times, I'll never listen to your stubborn ass)". "Then you leave me with no choice, send him in". I then heard the door open, and another man stepped in. Then I heard him and knew instantly who it was. "Lu Kai, I have taught you better than this, you will listen to-". "Naze watashi wa dochira ka ni mimi o katamukenakereba naranai?, Anata wa nani mo okubyōmonoda, ima ichi-do idaide kyōryokuna senshi sa reta(Why should I listen to you either?, you were once a great and powerful warrior, now you're nothing but a coward)!". "Don't you dare speak of me like that, I am your father-". "Then act like one". I suddenly felt a sting on my left cheek, then Iheard the smack of him slapping me. "I, have had enough of this father". The wind slowly began to piack up as the blindfold fell off, and I said,"Kaminari wa, watashi no aite ni shokku o ataerunode, kare wa shitte iru kamo shirenai, watashi wa gēmu o okonau gozen(Lightning, shock my opponent, so he may know, I am done playing games)!". The lightning blasted at myfather. it wasn't enough to critically hurt him, just enough to tell him I am through with him treating me like a kid. I got up, walked passed him and whispered,"Itadarou mama ga onaji koto o itta(Mom would've said the same thing)", and walked out the door.

PLZ REVIEW!


End file.
